My Mom and Dad Catch Serial Killers
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: My Mom and Dad Catch Serial Killers. What about yours? That's the whole title it wouldn't fit. ANYWAYS, 13 year old Lily Hotchner got into a fight with Amanda all because Amanda thought she was a freak for having parents who catch serial killers. R&R PlZ


My Mom and Dad Catches Serial Killers. What about yours?

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- this thought just popped in2 my head as I'm reading other stories and it reminded me of a shirt that I saw of somebody's and it said something like, "my sister saves lives what about yours" so just bare with me on this…

---

At age 7, Lily Hotchner, daughter of Aaron and Emily Hotchner, thought that her parents had the best and coolest jobs in the world! Catching serial killers, how much cooler could that be? Although to a 7 year old a serial killer was just a very bad person, as what her parents would call them when she was near her. But when she got to be 10 years old, she found out what they were, accidently.

_Flashback_

_DING DONG!_

_Lily ran to open the door after looking out the window to see who it was._

"_Hey Aunt JJ!" she said hugging JJ._

"_Hey Lil, is your daddy home? I need to drop this file off for him." She said stepping through the doorway._

"_No he isn't home. I'm by myself. They said that since tomorrows by birthday and I'll be 10 that I'm old enough to stay by myself for a few hours while they went out. Isn't that great!?" she asked excitedly._

"_Yes that is. I'm really happy for you. But I have to get going or else Henry will be quite upset that his favorite cousin kept him from getting to his mommy. And we all know how Henry can be if he doesn't get his mommy?" she asked giving Lily a smile. "So do you think I can just leave this file with you and when he gets home you can give it to him?"_

"_Yes and I promise I won't look at it either."_

"_Good girl. Well say hi to your parents for me ok?" she said handing Lily the file._

"_I will. Bye Aunt JJ, and say hi to Henry for me please?"_

"_I will. Be good!" and with that they closed the door._

_Later that night, she forgot that when JJ left she put it on the coffee table and knocked into it which caused the file to drop and splatter everything inside of it everywhere. There were newspaper clippings with the words 'Boston Serial Killer' and she broke down in tears. Her parents came rushing in to see what the problem was and they knew right away that she was scared by the pictures that she saw. They tried to tell her what it meant and that nobody was ever going to hurt her._

_End of Flashback_

So now at the age of 13, she fully understood what her parents were doing with their lives (job wise), and she wanted to do what they do when she gets older. She wanted to catch the 'very bad people' or serial killers.

When she was at school, one girl was kept on making fun of her because she knew that Lily's mom and Dad were never around but never knew why. One day in school, this one girl was bugging her so much about it saying all this smack about how she (the other girl) always has her mom and dad around to help her with things and her school. She just couldn't take it anymore. That other girl didn't know that her parents went around the country to catch serial killers and other kind of sick people and saving lives to protect her and other kid's families. So she decided that today was the day to stand up for herself.

"Will you just stop already?! My Mom and Dad catch serial killers! What about yours? Do yours go around the country trying to protect people and put the sick and sadistic serial killers behind bars all to protect their children? That's what my parents do! They're never home because they're out making sure that me and my brother are well protected and have a safe life. To make sure you ALL have a safe life. So until you know ALL the facts as to why my parents are never home before you say anything else about me and my family." And with that last little bit, she sat back down.

Everybody was just staring at her. Shocked, with their mouth wide open. Till they heard the girl say, "Freak." She thought that she was gonna get a laughing reaction from everybody but all she heard was a gasp. Lily stood right back up and swung her fist around until it collided with the other girls face.

"LILY HOTCHNER! Principles office right now!" the history teacher said.

"I'll be glad to go anywhere where I don't have to see Amanda's face." She grabbed her things and walked out. Which brought her to where she was now, in the principal's office listening to him as he spoke to her parents about her behavior?

"I still don't see what made you so upset Lily. I never would have expected to see you do something like that." Principal Hayes said.

"Well she thought that my parents were drunks and never around for me or my brother, so I thought I'd tell her what they do. And when I was finished with that, everyone was looking at me shocked until they heard Amanda call me a freak and I'm not a freak, I'm proud of what my parents do and if that makes them not be home every night then so be it. They're making this country safe for everyone. Her parents are the freaks. All they are are lawyers. What's so great about that? My parents put away the criminals and hers try to keep them on the street. You tell me which one of us has the set of parents trying to protect us?" she said defensively.

"She does have a point there Principal Hayes." Hotch said.

"She was just standing up for us. And if you suspend her, then you'll just be making a big mistake. She was just getting fed up with the fact that someone was talking about her family and she reacted to violence for once in her life. So sue her. Why would you want to suspend someone for sticking up for themselves against a bully?" Emily spoke wisely.

"I see your point, but, she will have to leave school for the rest of the day. But if this does happen again then she will have to be suspended." Principal Hayes said.

And with that last note the parents took their daughter out of school.

While walking to the car, Lily looked up at her parents and asked, "Mom, Dad, can I tell you what I want for my birthday next week."

"Lily! You just got kicked out of school for the rest of the day. Why would you think that we'd still get you something that you want?" Emily said.

"Because what I want probably won't make me go back to punching Amanda in the face. Although I did really enjoy it." she said smiling and then looked at the face that her parents were giving her. "All I want is a shirt that says 'My Mom and Dad catch Serial Killers. What about yours?' I don't think that's so bad do you?" she gave them another smile. It was the 'Hotchner Smile' the one with the dimples, with that she could get out of anything.

The proud parents just couldn't help but laugh.

---

Hope you all like it…it's ok if you tell me it wasn't that good. I can take it. it was just a thought that popped into my head and I knew that if I didn't write then it would end up bothering me so I just had to write it down ASAP…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
